Once upon a Silent Night
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Wen Yang menjauh dari rekan-rekannya di kerajaan Jin bukan karena ia tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka, melainkan karena rasa malu akibat penyerahan terhadap Sima Zhao. Hal ini terus membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka yang tidak meyukai kehadirannya, membuat kondisinya semakin terpuruk. Sampai seseorang menemuinya di sebuah malam yang sunyi, menyadarkannya dari masa suram...


**Disclaimer - Dynasty Warriors - Koei, Cao Yin - KaienAerknard**

 **Pairing: Wen Yang x Cao Yin**

 **Time setting: Koei's Jin canon ending. (Sima Zhao memimpin Tiongkok dibawah kekuasaan Jin). Historical inaccuracy.**

* * *

 **Kaien-Aerknard presents**

 **A Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction**

 **[Once upon a Silent Night]**

* * *

"Wen _Jiangjun_ selalu saja ingin sendiri. Aku heran, apakah ia tidak bisa bersosialisasi sama sekali?"

"Ah... Maksudmu anak sulung si Wen Qin itu?" seorang pejabat menunjuk Jendral muda yang tengah menjadi perbincangan dengan cawan arak. Rekannya mengangguk. "Oh, dia. Ya... Kalian tahu... dia itu orangnya _pemalu_ , tidak seperti ayahnya yang sombong," si pejabat itu tertawa, rekan-rekannya menyusul sesaat kemudian.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa si Jendral muda mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dibicarakan sedemikian, hanya bisa bertindak tidak lebih dari menatap pantulan wajah sedihnya di permukaan bening arak dalam cawannya. Ia sadar ia berbeda dari Ayahnya; ia sadar pula pasca penyerahannya kepada keluarga Sima waktu itu, ia telah kehilangan harga dirinya.

Musnah. Total.

Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Jendral yang hebat -seorang Jendral yang dirumorkan adalah reinkarnasi dari sang Pahlwawan Changban, Zhao Zilong alias Zhao Yun- telah terkoyak habis seketika menyatakan penyerahan kepada musuhnya dan melayaninya pula.

Apalagi yang tersisa darinya sebagai seorang Jendral? Tidak ada.

Memang, ia menyerahkan diri pada Sima Zhao murni atas kemauannya sendiri, karena ia melihat bahwa Sima Zhao sanggup menyatukan Tiongkok di bawah sebuah pemerintahan yang damai dan bebas perang.

Tetap saja, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat betapa memalukan dirinya.

Jendral muda itu meletakkan cawan arak, sudah kehilangan minat terhadap pesta besar yang dilangsungkan oleh Sima Zhao dalam rangka merayakan kemenangan mereka di Hefei. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, tiada satupun yang menyadari kepergiannya.

Seakan tidak ada yang memedulikannya.

Namun, tidak dirasanya itu adalah sebuah masalah besar. Malah, ia bersyukur jika tidak ada yang menyadari dirinya pergi dari pesta mewah itu.

Tidak diketahuinya bahwa ada seseorang yang menyadari kepergiaannya. Perempuan itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, menyusul si Jendral muda yang sudah jauh dari aula tempat diadakannya pesta. Ia terus mengekorinya sampai di pinggir sebuah kolam raksasa. Dilihatnya Jendral itu bersandar pada sebuah pilar paviliun, menengadah ke angkasa hitam, mengangumi indahnya bulan purnama dan taburan pasir-pasir putih yang kemerlap-kemerlip menghiasi malam yang sunyi.

Ia berjalan mendekat, suara langkahnya menangkap atensi si Jendral muda. Sepasang mata masing-masing saling berkontak, entah mengapa tatapan mata milik perempuan tersebut membuat si Jendral merasa aneh.

Seseorang tengah memberinya perhatian.

"Selamat malam," sapa perempuan itu.

"Se... selamat malam, _xiaojie_ ," balasnya, gugup.

Siapa gerangan perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini, ia tidak tahu. Dari atributnya, ia menduga bahwa perempuan ini adalah seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan. Tentu, asalnya bukan dari kerajaan Jin karena Sima Zhao belum memiliki anak perempuan dari istri satu-satunya, Wang Yuanji. Dugaan lainnya adalah perempuan ini nyasar ke dalam kastil, karena mana mungkin seorang dayang berani memakai jubah semewah ini? Jubah biru dengan bordiran burung phoenix dan bunga peony dari benang emas.

"Maaf," ucap si Jendral dikemudian. "Apakah kau tersesat kemari?"

Si gadis mengernyitkan alis. "Aku? Aku berasal dari tempat ini!"

"Tetapi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum-"

"Sudah, sudah," si gadis terkekeh. "Daripada mempermasalahkanku, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau meninggalkan pesta itu? Padahal, acara sedang seru-serunya!"

"Ah..." si Jendral memalingkan wajah. "Aku butuh udara segar sejenak... Aku terlalu banyak minum tadi."

Ia tahu bahwa si gadis itu terus menatapinya. Apakah si gadis tahu bahwa-

"...Kau bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

Ya, ia sudah tahu.

"...Maaf?"

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah gadis itu. "Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya. Tetapi, kusarankan kau mempercayaiku. Aku tidak ingin kau terus bersedih."

Jendral itu membisu. Ia tidak tahu siapa dan asal-usulnya, mana bisa ia percaya sebegitu mudahnya terhadap seseorang yang baru bertemu?

"Hmm... bagaimana jika kita mulai dari memperkenalkan nama masing-masing?" perempuan itu membungkuk, melanjutkan, "Perkenalkan, namaku Cao Yin."

Jendral muda menoleh padanya. 'Cao Yin? Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar nama itu tetapi... dimana?'

"Sa-... salam kenal, Cao _xiaojie_ ," ia membungkuk. "Namaku Wen Ciqian alias Wen Yang."

"Oh! Rupanya kaukah orang yang dirumorkan sebagai reinkarnasi dari si Pahlawan Changban itu?" Cao Yin menunjuknya. "Kau bahkan lebih tinggi darinya!"

Wen Yang tertawa pelan. "...Sayangnya, aku berbeda darinya."

"Hmm?" Cao Yin bersandar pada susuran paviliun. "Bagiku, kau sepertinya."

Sekali lagi, Wen Yang terkekeh. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung?"

Cao Yin mendenggung. "Anggap saja aku mengenalnya, hahaha!"

Wen Yang memerhatikan fisiknya yang meski kecil, nampaknya ia perempuan yang tangguh. Terlihat dari massa otot lengan yang terbentuk dan juga telapak tangannya yang kasar akibat terlalu lama menggenggam gagang pedang. Hal ini memancing sebuah pertanyaan lain.

"Kau seorang _Jiangjun_?"

"Ya... dahulunya."

Wen Yang manggut-manggut. Mendadak, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Tidak pernah ia berbicara selama ini pada seseorang, apalagi terhadap mereka yang baru dikenalnya. Bahkan terhadap Tuannya, Sima Zhao, ia hanya bertukar beberapa baris kalimat. Itupun tidak lebih dari berbasa-basi atau mengenai suatu masalah penting seperti rapat perang.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap untuk menceritakan mengapa kau pergi dari pesta dengan wajah seperti tadi, Wen Yang?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali mengundang perasaan sedih yang sudah berhasil ditanggalkannya. Cao Yin sadar bahwa pertanyaannya telah membawa kembali raut sedih itu namun, ia tidak bisa membunuh rasa keingintahuannya. Ia bertanya bukan sekedar untuk mengetahui; ia bertanya karena ia benar-benar peduli pada pria di sampingnya ini.

Wen Yang masih diam seribu bahasa, membuat suasana diantara keduanya semakin canggung.

"...Apakah... karena penyerahanmu itu, Wen Yang?"

Wen Yang membelalak lebar. Tebakan perempuan itu benar-benar jitu! Ia mengangguk, wajah sedih itu masih terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"...Apakah karena itu, kau merasa harga dirimu sudah tiada?"

Wen Yang mengangguk.

"Dan oleh sebab itu, kau merasa... tidak pantas berada di sekitar mereka; pihak yang membuatmu harus menyerahkan diri?"

Tidak disadari olehnya bahwa sepasang tangannya menggenggam erat susuran paviliun, suara protes dari kayu-kayu yang tidak tahan terhadap tenaganya terdengar jelas. Wen Yang menggertakkan giginya, kepalanya menunduk dalam, sepasang matanya tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya.

Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat pada bahu kirinya, kemudian disusul dengan sepasang tangan yang merangkulnya dari arah belakang, kehangatan mulai menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Siapa lagi yang tengah memberikan kehangatan padanya di malam yang dingin ini jika bukan perempuan yang menanyakan semua itu?

"Seharusnya, kau tidak merasa seperti itu, Wen Yang."

Wen Yang bukan main terkejut mendengarnya. Ia berbalik, mendorong Cao Yin dalam proses.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" bentaknya. "KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA DICACI-MAKI OLEH ORANG-ORANG YANG TIDAK MENERIMA KEHADIRANMU! TIDAK TAHU RASANYA KEHILANGAN HARGA DIRI SEBAGAI SEORANG PRAJURIT! TIDAK TAHU RASANYA-"

"AKU PAHAM SEMUA ITU, BODOH!" Cao Yin membentak balik, tak kalah keras dengan Wen Yang. "Aku tahu! Aku paham betul rasa terhina itu! Aku paham rasanya kehilangan harga diri! Dicap sebagai orang asing! Dan sebagainya! Tetapi..." Cao Yin diam sejenak.

"...Apakah kau ingin menggorok lehermu sendiri karena hal itu, Wen Yang?"

Bagaimana perempuan ini bisa mengetahui seluruh yang ada di dalam pikirannya?! Manusia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain!

Cao Yin menengadah ke langit, ekpresinya yang serius berubah tenang. "...Kau adalah salah satu yang bisa menyatukan Tiongkok, Wen Yang. Mereka membutuhkanmu. Bukan hanya kerajaan ini, namun juga seluruh rakyat yang berada di kolong langit."

"Jadi," Cao Yin mendekatinya, mengelus pipi kiri Wen Yang dengan tangan kanannya, merasakan kasar-halus permukaan kulit pria itu. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Singkirkan pikiran negatif itu, dan teruslah maju bersama mereka, Wen Yang."

"Setidaknya, jika itu bukan demi kerajaan ini, lakukanlah demi rakyat-rakyat..."

Wen Yang terpana. Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk sanubarinya, menyadarkannya akan satu hal. Ia harus membuang masa lalunya demi masa depan yang lebih cerah. Masa depan yang bukan untuk dirinya semata, namun untuk seluruh kalangan yang telah menantikan datangnya hari dimana peperangan berakhir.

"...Kau benar," Wen Yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku harus memastikan bahwa jalan yang kupilih ini benar dan berhasil membawa perdamaian kembali ke kolong langit."

Lega hatinya melihat seulas senyum di wajah Wen Yang. "Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke pesta, Wen Yang."

Wen Yang mengangguk. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia membalikkan badan, menemukan Cao Yin masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. "Kau tidak pergi?"

Cao Yin menggeleng. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Keluargaku telah menantikanku."

"Ah... baiklah," Wen Yang melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Cao _xiaojie_. Terima kasih atas semuanya."

"Sama-sama..."

Wen Yang kembali melanjutkan jalannya, kembali membalikkan badan setelah beberapa puluh meter melangkah, menemukan bahwa Cao Yin sudah tidak berada di paviliun. Semuanya menjadi sunyi, kehangatan menghilang dan dinginnya udara malam berganti menyambutnya. Sepertinya ia sudah pulang, pikir Wen Yang. Sambil meneruskan perjalanan, sosok Cao Yin terus membayangi benaknya tanpa henti. Senyumannya, suara lembutnya, perkataannya serta kehangatan khas miliknya.

"Ciqian!"

Panggilan itu memaksanya kembali dari dunia lamunan. Wajah Sima Zhao yang merona merah bisa terlihat semakin jelas semakin dekat jarak dirinya dengan Wen Yang.

"Sima _daren_! Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya... hanya sedikit mabuk," Sima Zhao terkekeh. "Kenapa kau berada di sini? Untuk udara segar?"

"Begitulah," jawab Wen Yang dengan sopan. "Ah... Sima _daren_ , saya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Anda."

"Hmm?"

"Apakah... Anda mengenal perempuan yang bernama Cao Yin?"

Sima Zhao mematung sesaat mendengar nama itu disebut. Ia menatap Wen Yang tidak percaya, seakan baru saja melihat sosok Yanluo berada di hadapannya. Sima Zhao menggeleng-geleng, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa mabuk dari jiwa dan raganya. Ia menepuk-nepuk sepasang pipinya beberapa kali, kemudian menatap Wen Yang dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Dia adalah _Jiangjun_ sekaligus putri angkat dari Cao Mengde, _Chengxiang_ dari Kekaisaran Han!"

Wen Yang merasa jantungnya melongkap satu detak. Itu berarti dia adalah Jendral dari Kerajaan Wei serta kakak angkat dari Kaisar Wei yang pertama, Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi! Kalau begitu kenapa bisa perempuan itu muncul di hadapannya? Apa mungkin perempuan tadi hanya memiliki nama yang sama dengan si Jendral kerajaan Wei?

"Apakah ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang disanggul?"

"Ya."

"Tubuhnya kecil?"

"Kurang lebih 165 sentimeter."

"Dan sebatang tusuk konde perak berpangkal _mudan_ -peony menghias sanggulnya?"

"Tepat sekali!"

Wen Yang kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak salah lagi! Yang dilihat olehnya memanglah Cao Yin si Jendral Wei itu! Jadi, yang bertemu dengannya tadi, yang mengajaknya berkenalan, berbicara, dan yang telah menyelesaikan masalahnya adalah...

"Sayangnya, ia dieksekusi mati oleh adik angkatnya sendiri. Sepanjang yang kuketahui, ia difitnah..."

Wen Yang menunduk, merasa simpati pada nasib perempuan itu.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya?"

"...Sima _daren_ ," Wen Yang menarik napas, mengecilkan volume suaranya, "mungkin... mungkin Anda tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan saya tetapi... saya baru saja bertemu dengannya. Perempuan yang sama persis dengan Cao Yin ini."

Keheningan terjadi di antara keduanya.

"...APA?! HEI, CIQIAN! KAU TIDAK MABUK, 'KAN?!"

"Saya tidak mabuk, _daren_!"

Sima Zhao melayangkan sebuah tinju keras pada perut Wen Yang, membuat Jendralnya tersungkur oleh hantaman keras. Wen Yang menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan sakit yang menggerogoti fisiknya. Tubuh kekar Sima Zhao tentu bukan hanya untuk pamer belaka. Melihat kondisi Wen Yang, Sima Zhao bisa menyimpulkan satu hal.

Bahwa Wen Yang tidaklah mabuk seperti dirinya saat ini.

"...Jadi... kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya..."

"Lebih tepatnya... ngh..." Wen Yang merintih pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "dia yang menemui saya..."

Sima Zhao mengurut dagunya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum, menyilangkan sepasang tangannya di belakang kepala lalu berkata, "Selain dikenal sebagai wanita yang berani di medan perang, ia adalah sosok seorang kakak yang sangat didambakan banyak orang."

Wen Yang tertarik untuk mendengar lebih.

"Kau beruntung telah bertemu dengannya, kau tahu itu?"

Wen Yang terkekeh.

"Dan, kau tampak lebih akrab denganku setelah kejadian barusan, Ciqian! Itu adalah hal yang sangat baik!"

Wen Yang menengadah ke langit, lalu berlutut di hadapan Sima Zhao. Perilaku tersebut sempat mengejutkan si penerus keluarga Sima.

"Wen Ciqian menyatakan kesetiaan pada Sima _daren_ dan akan membela Jin sampai titik darah penghabisan!" deklarasinya dengan lantang. "Raga dan jiwa ini seluruhnya saya abdikan kepada Anda!"

Sima Zhao mengangguk, merentangkan tangan kanannya pada Wen Yang. Wen Yang menatapi sejenak tangan kanan itu, lalu menerimanya. Ya, ia telah berhasil keluar dari masa lalu dan... telah mengambil langkah pertamanya menuju masa depan yang lebih cerah...

Untuk dirinya.

Untuk pria di hadapannya.

Untuk kerajaan tempat ia tinggal.

Untuk rakyat seluruh Tiongkok.

Dan...

Untuk perempuan yang telah berhasil membangunkannya, menariknya keluar dari masa-masa kelam tersebut...

 **...**

Dua tahun telah berlalu dan Tiongkok berhasil dipersatukan oleh Sima Zhao. Sun Hao, Raja terakhir Wu telah menyerah padanya, menandakan bahwa era Tiga Kerajaan telah berakhir. Peperangan sudah tiada, pedang-pedang bisa kembali beristirahat, rakyat berpesat menyambut datangnya era baru. Sorak-sorai kemenangan dan tangis haru penuh kebahagiaan terdengar dimana-mana, para tentara ada yang pensiun untuk kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga masing-masing, melepaskan kerinduan terhadap yang dicintai dan dikasihi.

Wen Yang berdiri di sebuah puncak bukit yang rindang oleh pohon-pohon persik. Bunga-bunga merah muda bermekaran, melindunginya dari sengat sinar matahari. Angin yang berhembus lembut merontokkan beberapa helai kelopak, membawa mereka terbang jauh ke utara.

Seikat bunga peony mekar diletakkannya di atas sepetak makam. Ia mengeluarkan tiga batang dupa, membakarnya kemudian menanamkannya dalam pot abu di depan batu nisan. Wen Yang tersenyum melihat nama yang terukir di batu nisan. Hatinya diselimuti oleh kehangatan yang sama, perasaan lain turut mendampinginya.

"Yin..." ucapnya. "Terima kasih telah membangunkanku waktu itu," lanjutnya. "Jika kau tidak ada, niscaya... aku tidak akan menjadi seperti diriku yang sekarang."

Air mata menetes turun dari kelopak mata kanannya. Setetes air mata kebahagiaan.

"Jika kita diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya... biarkan aku melindungimu dari segala bahaya..."

"Dan... jika _Tian_... tidak. Jika kau mengizinkannya..."

Wen Yang menengadah, melihat langit dari sela-sela diantara ramainya kelopak bunga-bunga persik di atas.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu juga, Yin..."

Kehangatan itu semain nyata terasa. Ia tahu bahwa perempuan itu berada di sisinya. Maka, sekali lagi diserukannya, kali ini, lebih pasti dan penuh dengan emosi lembut.

"Aku-"

 _Aku mencintaimu, Cao Yin!_

Angin berhembus kencang bertepatan dengan kalimat itu selesai diucapkan. Wen Yang memejam, membuka kembali dengan perlahan, menemukan secarik kertas kekuningan di atas tanah makam. Ia mengambilnya, terharu sewaktu membaca tulisan yang tertera di permukaannya.

 _Aku bahagia sekali mendengar semua itu, Wen Yang..._

 _Semoga... tidak. Kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku yakin akan hal itu._

 _Kau mungkin diakui sebagai reinkarnasi dari sahabatku itu. Tetapi, bukan hal itu yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu._

 _Aku menyukaimu... bukan karena kau mirip dengannya._

 _Aku menyukaimu... karena kau mau berlaku sebagaimana dirimu sebenarnya. Kau ramah, baik hati, kuat, pemberani dan tenang menghadapi banyak situasi. Kau juga kuat menanggung banyak beban di kedua bahumu. Aku tahu, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Kau terlalu mudah terpuruk oleh rasa malu itu._

 _Wen Yang, aku ingin kau tetap terus maju demi masa depanmu, kini, perang telah selesai._

 _Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku..._

 _Aku menantikanmu jadi, jalanilah hidupmu yang sekarang dengan santai._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi..._

Wen Yang melipat kertas tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam baju zirah miliknya. Ia memberikan penghormatan terakhir sebelum beranjak meninggalkan makam, pulang ke Luoyang... dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya penuh ketenangan dan kedamaian... Menantikan saat dimana ia kembali bisa bertemu dengannya... bercakap-cakap lebih lama, bertukar canda-tawa, saling melindungi, mencintai, memiliki sebuah keluarga yang berbahagia, bersama-sama duduk di teras pada masa-masa tua dengan secangkir teh hangat dalam tangan masing-masing dan...

Bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya...

Untuk mengulangi kebahagiaan yang sama.

 **The End...**

* * *

 **Oke saya officially baper sendiri sewaktu menulis semua ini! Saya baru aja pikir plotnya tadi siang dan saking ga tahannya, saya akhirnya tulis dan malam ini akan saya lalui dengan galau-galau to the max... *lalu brb ambil tisu one more box***

 **Saya harap Anda menyukai fanfict ini! Review sangat saya terima! Sankyu for reading!**


End file.
